


𝑶𝑷𝑯𝑬𝑳𝑰𝑨↝yandere l. ackerman

by xoxozara



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxozara/pseuds/xoxozara
Summary: *+:｡.｡𝒍𝒆𝒗𝒊 𝒂𝒄𝒌𝒆𝒓𝒎𝒂𝒏｡.｡:+*𝘐 𝘚𝘞𝘌𝘈𝘙 𝘛𝘖 𝘎𝘖𝘋, 𝘐𝘍 𝘠𝘖𝘜 𝘛𝘈𝘓𝘒 𝘛𝘖 𝘈𝘕𝘠 𝘖𝘍 𝘛𝘏𝘌𝘚𝘌 𝘏𝘐𝘎𝘏 𝘚𝘊𝘏𝘖𝘖𝘓 𝘉𝘙𝘈𝘛𝘚, 𝘐'𝘓𝘓 𝘗𝘜𝘕𝘐𝘚𝘏 𝘠𝘖𝘜~⇒WHERE;LEVI ACKERMAN TEACHESHIGH SCHOOL ENGLISH ANDHE FALLS INTO A FORBIDDENLOVE WITH ONE OF HIS STUD-ENTS!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	1. SHY GIRL¹

**Author's Note:**

> TEACHER! LEVI ACKERMAN X FEM STUDENT! READER
> 
> WARNINGS!
> 
> TEACHER/STUDENT RELATIONSHIP, CHARACTER DEATH, MURDER, GORE/BLOOD/DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS OF BODIES, SEXUAL CONTENT, STOCKHOLM SYNDROME, SLIGHT DDLG?
> 
> Y/N IS A SENIOR/THIRD YEAR IN HIGH SCHOOL, 18 YEARS OLD

_You were shy._

_You were awkward._

_You were a wallflower._

_So why?_

_Why did he choose you?_

_Who knows._

_~~~_

"Y/n, stay behind after class,"

You heard the monotonous voice of your teacher say and you jumped a little in your seat, before nodding, not making eye contact with him. 

The students around you tittered and shuffled into their seats, whispering about you. 

You were considered the _weird kid._

You didn't understand why though, you were quiet, you didn't bother anyone, didn't have any enemies, didn't pick fights. Hell, you only really had one friend, who agreed that you weren't weird-- despite being a little eccentric herself. 

So why? Why are people always so rude to you? 

After class ended-- your English class was the last period of the day-- you stood up and awkwardly shuffled to the front of the classroom and stood in front of Mr. Ackerman's desk where he scrutinised you. 

"I just wanted to say how well done your Ophelia character journal essay was." 

You looked up at him for the first time, you (E/C) orbs clashing with his cold, grey ones. 

"You were pretty much the only one to understand in this class that Ophelia's character is important in the story because she represents femininity, and that Hamlet is able to act out his aggression towards his mother on her." 

"Yea, she's just a naïve and innocent girl and Hamlet believes all women are manipulative and use their feminine nature to take advantage of men." You mumbled to an approving nod from him. 

"I'm quite impressed really, you're so quiet in class but yet you have such a deeper thinking process then most of these mindless students." 

You blushed slightly by the compliment, "I don't really have a social life, so I tend to study more than anything." You began shuffling a little in your spot, becoming a little uncomfortable under his intense glare. 

He was a nice teacher who didn't really put up with any of the shenanigans that your fellow classmates tried to pull. You somehow got the feeling that you were his favourite, he never called on you in class and he would always compliment you on your work. 

He never did that with anyone else. 

**_Only you._ **

But you were probably thinking too much in it and didn't want to seem self centered by thinking that you were his favourite. 

You fiddled with the hem of your skirt, pulling at a stray string that had come unraveled, waiting for him to say you can go. 

"Hmmm, you can go now." He says, running his eyes down your body, unbeknownst to you. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ackerman." You murmured, quickly darting out of the classroom, unaware of the prying eyes still on you. 

Levi leaned back in his chair and sighed, running a hand through his hair, when they finished making the journey through his locks, his hair fell back in place in his face. 

"Dammit she's going to get me fired one day." He grumbled to himself. 

He had been attempting to control himself around you but sometimes even the smallest things that you did drove him insane with lust and need. 

The way you would always look so timid underneath his obvious dominance, how cute your facial expressions were when he called you after class. 

Even your stoic expression made him drive up the wall. 

He blamed it all on you, trying to tease him like that. Even now, the way you had pulled up your skirt in front of to him to reveal more of those perfect thighs of yours. 

Naïve and innocent, just like **_Ophelia_**. 

That's what you were to him. 

A woman who tried to use her womanly whims to manipulate him. 

"She's really going to get me fired---" 


	2. LEVI'S PERSPECTIVE²

You felt more safe at home then at school;

the only break that you got was in Mr. Ackerman's class, he was your favourite teacher for obvious reasons. 

He was respectable, kind, and he taught English so beautifully, it was like he himself had written the piece of literature and had been reciting it to himself his entire life. The way he explained the complex works of Shakespeare, Homer, Dickinson, Doyle, Poe...

_It was beautiful._

Other than his class, you preferred staying at home, working quietly on your studies in your living room awaiting your parents to come home after their sporadic schedule at the hospital they both worked at and in fact ran it as a family business. 

This unit where you had been working on _Hamlet_ by William Shakespeare, had been your favourite piece so far. 

You had always felt bad for Ophelia no matter how many times you read and re-read Hamlet. Ophelia was just a woman in love with a man who drove her to taking her own life. 

A tragic, awful story. 

_Ophelia is a symbol of pure innocence gone mad._

Such a tragedy, really. 

-

"Oh honey you're home, you stayed later than you typically do." 

"Yea, I had to wrap up some paperwork for the principal." He quickly lied to his wife who was hovering around him, wearing a pink apron spattered with flour and a wooden spoon in her hand. 

"Oh? What was the paperwork about?" 

"Nothing that you would understand Petra." He said exasperated, pinching the bridge of his nose already feeling a headache beginning to bloom from her shrilling voice. 

"Jeez, sorry for being curious about what my husband is doing." She mumbled, going back over to the stove to stir something around in a pot. 

"I'm making your favourite." 

"Already ate." 

"What?" She turned around with hurt in her eyes but he was already gone and going upstairs slowly, mind racing with the same face swimming in his subconsciousness. 

You were penetrating his jumbled thoughts, despite him being so educated and a scholar, he felt like he was being dumbed down by the thought of you. Not in a bad way of course, well... that depends on who asks. 

He didn't mind thinking about you but it was certainly a problem, considering you were a student of his and student-teacher relationships are taboo and illegal for that matter. 

Also, and one thing he typically forgot which was the simple fact that he was a married man of almost five years to his beautiful wife, Petra Ral-Ackerman. 

He loved her of course, what shitty husband wouldn't love his own wife? It's just that he was becoming bored of him, the way that wasn't interested in him as much as she used to be in the early stages of their marriage. 

He wanted a younger woman who was in awe of every single thing that left his lips, wanted a girl to grovel at his feet and worship the very ground he walked on. 

He couldn't get that with his stuffy wife that he had begun to fall out of love with for the past year he had had you in his class. 

-

You twirled a small strand of hair around your finger, biting on the end of your pen absently. Your laptop was illuminating your face in the dark living room you were sitting at, with a long forgotten homework assignment in front of you. 

You leaned back on the couch and rolled your neck, a loud satisfying ' _pop_ ' filling your ears. 

As wrong as it was, Mr. Ackerman was racing around your mind, the way his dark hair fell into his eyes, his piercing grey ones that penetrated your own and made you feel totally weak in the knees. 

A while back at the beginning of the year when you had thoughts about him, you just thought it was because he was your favourite teacher and he taught well. 

But when you began fantasising about other parts of him, was when you realised that you potentially had a small crush on him. 

It was totally normal though, there's always that one teacher that a schoolgirl can have a small silly crush on one of their teachers, it wasn't out of the ordinary, but the way he was always on your mind somewhat concerned you. 

You chuckled to yourself and rubbed a hand over your face, closing your laptop, completely forgetting that you had an English assignment due tomorrow and decided to go to bed to wash the unholy thoughts of your teacher out of your mind. 


	3. A RIDE HOME³

It was unusual for you;

Levi watched you scramble into class five minutes late, muttering a dumb excuse under your breath. 

He didn't say anything and just told you to quickly go to your seat. He also dismissed the fact that you didn't turn in the homework assignment he had assigned the previous day. You typically always turned them in early, so he let it slide. 

_For his favourite student._

However, after class he called you up to his desk like he would normally do on a daily basis, worried about how distracted you seemed in class. 

"L/n, what's going on?" 

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Ackerman." You said pursing your lips and trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

"You were late to class and you didn't turn in your homework." He stood up from his desk and walked over to the side of it, leaning his hip against the corner, staring you down with his gaze. The same gaze that bubbled emotions inside you that you didn't even know existed prior to these past few days.

If you were being completely honest to yourself, he was _hot_. You wondered how such an attractive man became a high school teacher for what he liked to call "teenage brats" but he only said that to you--- knowing that you would keep it as a joke between the two of you. 

"I didn't get much sleep last night." You mumbled. 

"Oh? And why is that?"

_I was thinking about you._

"Just couldn't sleep, I guess." 

There was a low rumble outside but the two of your ignored it, the only sound filling the deafening silence was the tick of the clock above the door, somehow despite it only being about twenty minutes after class ended, the entire school was quiet, students sprinting home in hopes of finally being greeted into the welcoming arms of the long awaited weekend. Teachers closed up their classrooms and left to greet their families and hopefully spend some cherished moments with them. 

It seemed like there were only the two of you in the entire school, suddenly there was a loud crack from outside and then a bright flash of white, before it started pouring cats and dogs, the rain loud compared to the quiet classroom.

"Shit." A curse slipped out of you without thinking and Mr. Ackerman raised an eyebrow, "Sorry." 

"It's quite alright," He cleared his throat, "do you have a ride home? It would be awful if you had to walk home in this kind of weather." 

You thought about where your parents were, working in the hospital, saving lives and sighed inwardly, knowing that they definitely wouldn't pick you up considering how many car accidents there are in this part of Japan during rainstorms.

"No I don't." You said miserably, "I'll be fine though." 

You went to turn away from him when he stopped you, resting his hand on your shoulder. The touch sent electric shock waves through your entire body and you flinched in the slightest, despite it being covered up by your shirt, you could feel the coolness of his skin against your now burning flesh.

"Wait." 

"Y-Yes Mr. Ackerman?" You choked out, looking at him, closer to him than you had ever been. A mere three feet apart where you could trace your eyes along the structure of his cheekbones, eyes, and lips. You didn't of course, not wanting to seem weird and instead looked away, feeling your cheeks burning praying that colour wouldn't reach the top layer of your face.

"I'll take you home." He said smoothly with a small smile and you literally felt the air being sucked from your lungs. 

"R-Really? You don't have to Mr. Ackerman." You said quickly, not wanting to bother him especially on a Friday of all days.

"No, no it's fine, I don't usually get home until around eight at night, when my wife usually expects me." 

"Wife?" You blurted out without intending to and you looked away once more, this time in embarrassment.

"Yes L/n, I'm married." He said and you figuratively felt your heart sinking into your stomach. How could you not know this? He didn't ever really talk about himself that much, especially not his life at home--- but you should've assumed. He was handsome, literally to die for, of course he would be taken already.

"Oh." You said a little _too_ sadly, but not enough to make him suspicious--- or so you thought.

He hadn't understood your weird behaviour around him until now when he had tested the waters saying that he was married. He never intended on telling you but it was for an experiment and his hypothesis was correct, of course.

He even went so far as to rest his hand on your lower back when he was leading you out of the classroom, a movement that would maybe turn a few heads, maybe make a few eyebrows raise in questioning. But not enough to make anyone say anything-- it was simply just an absentminded reaction to having another person leaving a room with you.

You were practically vibrating from the touch until he lifted the hand off, leaving the feeling lingering for a few seconds before fading into nothing. You walked out of the building and stood out under the overhang.

"I'm afraid I didn't bring an umbrella." He lied, turning to her who was looking up at him with big, innocent doe eyes.

"That's okay." You said, bracing yourself to walk into the bone-chilling weather.

The water cascaded on your head, soaking the both of you and he looked over briefly seeing where the water had seeped into her white button-up shirt revealing her undergarments. It took every fiber in his being not to touch her, but he restrained himself.

He wanted so badly to feel your skin against his own, feeling it, caressing it, entering i---

"Um Mr. Ackerman?" You said interrupting his dirty thoughts about you.

He blinked, turning to you and shook himself off a little, "Sorry zoned out for a second." He muttered, unlocking his car and opening the door to you. You stepped in somewhat awkwardly and bent over to get in the front seat--- much to his enjoyment flashing him to under your skirt.

He closed the door and went around to the other side, stepping in easily and starting the car. You absently breathed in the scent of his car, it smelled like cigarettes, soap, and vanilla, a somewhat interesting combination if you think about it but nonetheless mixed well together.

The heater turned on and it hit your drenched face and clothes and he began driving out of the parking lot. The car ride was silent, the both of you giving the occasional glance to each other. One time you did it at the same time and both jerked your heads away, feeling flustered.

 _'There's no way right...'_ The two of you were thinking the exact same thing.

He ended up at your house and pulled up to the curb. 

"Have a good night L/n." He said and you gave him a wavy smile about to open the door to the car when he reached over and placed his hand on your bare thigh, it twitching ever so slightly.

"If you ever need to talk about anything, you know where my classroom is." 

You nodded your head wanting to get out as quickly as possible before your brain imploded or something. He lifted his hand up and went back over to his side, watching you scramble out and jog to the front door of your house, his eyes fixated on the hem of your skirt that bounced up with every movement.

You entered your house and leaned against the door, sliding down panting, face flushed. You felt so flustered by him that you forgot one key detail about him driving you home...

**_You never told him your address._ **


	4. TEACHER'S PET⁴

Your heart was still racing;

as you fumbled with the phone in your backpack, attempting to call your best friend. She wasn't in your class, being only a second year but she knew Mr. Ackerman who was her teacher when she was a first year before he moved up to only teaching third years.

The phone rang... and rang... and rang... until...

"Yo what's up?" 

"What took you so long?" 

"I'm eating dumbass." 

"You're always eating!" 

"What can I say? I love food." 

"I'm aware, every time you come over to my house I end up having no food to feed myself." 

She let out a sheepish laugh and you could only imagine what her face looked like, "Anyways, what's up?" 

"Um.... I don't know Sash... have you ever noticed anything... odd about Mr. Ackerman?" 

"Odd? Besides that's he's a total babe? No." 

"Sasha!" 

"What?! It's true, he's so fucking fine, like rail me daddy."

"Sasha no." You said with wide eyes, a small smirk twitching on the corner of your mouth despite your negation. 

"Sasha yes." She tittered, "I'm totally joking, it's just too bad that he's a teacher, I don't know if he's married or not." 

"He is." You sighed inwardly, hunching your shoulders forward.

"UGH WHY DO ALL THE HOT ONES HAVE TO BE TAKEN!?" She wailed, so loud that you had to take the phone off of your ear while she ranted loudly to you.

"Are you done?" You said after a few minutes.

"Yes." She sighed loudly and wistfully and you knew that she was about to go in her emo-mode and wouldn't be responsive so you decided to wrap up the conversation quickly. 

"What happened anyways?" She asked miserably. 

"He drove me home." 

"What!?" She yelped, making you jump a little, "He drove you home!? Oh my GOD lucky you! The things I would give to just be in his car for a second, what happened after that?" 

"He--- um---" You said, becoming flustered again after remembering what happened, "He like rested his hand on my thigh." 

"..." 

"Sash?" 

"..." 

"Sasha?" 

"..." 

"Sasha Blouse!" 

"Sorry I have to go," She said weakly.

"What? Why?" 

"I just got really weak after hearing that and I need to lay down." 

"Is your love for him that great?" 

She made a squeaky agreeing noise and you sighed, "Alright, I'll talk to you later." 

"Yup, see you later." 

You hung up the phone and breathed out a large breath of air, feeling fluttery and nervous-- but also happy at the same time...

-

" _Y/n_ , please come to my desk after class." 

It was a normal situation, it happened everyday, and there were always those students who whispered and laughed at you behind your back. It didn't really make much sense to you but you had gotten numb to it and just chose to ignore it. 

"How is it being the _Teacher's Pet_?" Some boy asked sitting next to you. 

You whirled around in his direction with your stoic facial expression and tilted your head, "Whatever do you mean?" You asked monotonously.

"What I mean is that, he never calls on you in class, you always get perfect scores on your papers---" 

"It's because I study and work hard for my grade." You blinked in confusion at what he was trying to say.

"Give me your paper from the last test." 

"Um, ok?" You questioned, leaning down and fishing through your binder, pulling out your test paper with the perfect score of 100 written at the top.

"You got a hundred, I got a 75." He grabbed the paper and looked at it, immediately nodding his head in confirmation, "I got number three right but you got it wrong but it's counted right on your paper, same with number eight and with number ten." He handed you back the paper in your trembling hands and you raked your eyes over the multiple choice questions.

Even you could tell that you had gotten it wrong and you cocked an eyebrow upwards unaware that Levi was staring you and the student down with narrow eyes.

"Maybe it's just a mistake." You tried smoothing things over, not even really believing yourself. 

"Pft, yea three questions, definitely a mistake." He said as the bell rang.

"Eren are you coming?" His friends asked him from the other side of the room.

"Yea I'm on the way." He waved his hand, packing up his bag but before he walked away he said, "I just want to know what you had to do to have him like you--- don't tell me..." 

You scrunched up your face in even more confusion and he just scoffed and walked away before turning around once more, "I should've known something was going on, I mean.. _he did call you by your first name._ "

You were left sitting in your seat in an empty classroom, blankly staring at your desk when you heard him clearing his throat.

"Y/n?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you alright?"

You barely made out that he walked over to the door of the classroom and closed the door, pulling a sheet over the small window and the small click of a lock echoing through the walls.

He walked over to your desk and crouched by it so that he was looking up into your face and you were forced to look at him.

"Um... I think you graded my test wrong." You said timidly.

"I did? Let me see." 

You handed him the paper and he scanned his eyes over the test answers, eyebrows knitted together as he focused.

"Oh you're right, you got number three, eight, and ten wrong." He said and you sighed in relief, glad that that boy was wrong.

"It was just a small slip-up though, I'm sure it doesn't matter all too much, right?" 

Your jaw dropped the slightest in a small 'o' shape as you stared at him--- was that boy right? You, of course, had suspected it but you never thought that he would favour you so much over everyone else to boost your grade when you hadn't deserved it.

"I--- um---" You stammered, trying to get some coherent words out, but ultimately failing and a small smirk twitched on the corner of his mouth that made you absently push your thighs together.

"What can I say Y/n? You're special to me." He then did what he did the other day in the car and rested his hand on your thigh.

"S-Special?" You stuttered like crazy, looking down at his hand which definitely wasn't normal for a teacher to do to a student.

He lightly moved his hand around, playing with the top of your thigh highs, feeling the smooth skin of your thighs. Your breath was coming out shakily and sporadically, one arm hanging limply by your seat, the other hand gripping onto your skirt.

"I'm sure you've noticed Y/n, how I treat you differently than the rest of my students, hm?" 

"I thought that I-I was just your f-favourite." His hand was getting dangerously close to your area, the top half of his fingertips disappeared completely under your skirt.

"Favourite? You're definitely more than that to me." He chuckled softly, reaching your underwear where he messed with the waistband and your entire body flinched from the feeling of having someone touch you. 

"I---" 

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

You jumped and he turned his head to face the door, a scowl of irritation written across his features.

"We'll have to continue this later, Y/n." He said, standing up, "go out of the other door when I open that door, ok?" 

You nodded, shooting up from your seat on wobbly legs and hurriedly collected your stuff, beginning to walk shakily over to the door when he grabbed onto your arm. 

He rested his hand on your lower back and ran his thumb across your bottom lip, your face heating up more than it had been before, "Just remember that you didn't try to stop me." 


	5. BREAKING IN AND ENTERING⁵

Levi Ackerman was sitting in his car;

Outside of her house.

He had made it a habit to do this every now and then just to check up on her. He would sit in the backseat and make sure to be covered up by the shadows as he peeked through the window in the front of her house where he would see her sitting at a table typing away at her laptop.

He would make it this habit because he was ecstatic to see her in clothes other than her school uniform. The small shirts she would wear with no bra on, short shorts that clung to her curves, it made him become driven to the brink of insanity and lust.

The incident in the classroom earlier that day nearly made him break, he wanted to take her right then and there. The way her eyes were half-lidded and her cheeks darkened by him touching her. Of course he had noticed her body before, but he had never been as close as he was today. He noticed how mature she really was, her breasts, her thighs and especially those goddamn thigh highs. _Fuck_. 

It was just a normal night where he was sitting outside her house, Petra had begun to notice how her husband came home later and later each night, which made her feel dejected. It was like she didn't have a husband, she couldn't remember the last time he had kissed her or even hugged her to go to bed, it was like sleeping next to a corpse at night.

His breathing became more sporadic watching her, she wasn't even doing anything besides occasionally rubbing her thighs together which made him remember how she did that back in the classroom.

It took all of his willpower not to just stroll up to her front door and waltz in... he wondered what you would do if he showed up, but he also knew that he couldn't reveal all the intentions he had for you _just yet._

-

The next day in class, you looked around in confusion seeing a petite woman with blonde hair standing in the front of the classroom. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt, white button-up shirt, and a matching blazer. 

"Hello class," she said in a soft voice, "my name is Historia Reiss and I'll be subbing for Mr. Ackerman today."

-

Levi was outside of your house _once again_ , practically banging his head against the steering wheel at the amount of stupidity running through his mind. 

He was an educator--- a scholar--- but what did he do? Call in sick for work so that he can break into one of his students' houses. 

It's absolutely ridiculous and absurd the lengths he was going to quench his obsession with you, like a cold glass of water after a hot day spent outside...

_Ophelia is the eternal virgin, the vessel of morality whose purpose is to be a dutiful wife and steadfast mother._

_To Hamlet, she is a sexual object, a corrupt and deceitful lover._

_Her heart convinced her that Hamlet loved her, though he swears he never did._

That's the one difference between Hamlet and Levi. Levi loves Y/n, in the most taboo way possible. He's infatuated with everything that is her, the way she moves, the way she writes, her voice that sounds like a waterfall hitting smooth rocks when he asks her to read aloud in class--- the other two? Who knows. 

"This girl..." he grumbled, getting out of his car and looking up at her house that was completely empty and abandoned. He wondered where your parents were as he stepped up to the front door, trying the doorknob which was obviously locked. 

He screwed his mouth upwards and ran a hand through his locks, which he typically did when he was irritated or vexed by something. 

He sighed and crouched down to look through the window, immediately jumping back when he saw eyes staring back at him. 

When he looked closer, he chuckled to himself and his nerves when he saw that it was just a lazy, grouchy looking cat perched on the arm of the sofa. 

It seemed to show no interest in him and blinked its yellow eyes at him before turning away and going back to sleep. 

He walked to the side of the house and looked up at a balcony with side doors leading inside the house. He backed away and braced himself, running and leaping up, his fingertips grazing the pillar but missing as he almost ran into the concrete wall. 

He tried this several more times, until _finally_ he managed to wrap his hand around and hoist himself up using his impressive upper body strength. 

He climbed over, panting heavily as he dropped to the ground and looked out into the distance of the neighbourhood, wondering how the hell saw him and suspected anything. 

Of course, he had already come up with an excuse if he were to be caught but now wasn't the time to be worried about that. 

He turned to the door and looked at the gold handle, pulling it down and sighing in relief when it clicked and swung open. 

**_He was finally in her house._ **


	6. HER ROOM⁶

He stepped in and paused for a second, closing his eyes to heighten his hearing, just to make sure there really wasn't anyone in the house-- it wouldn't be ideal if he just waltzed right in and already have to kill someone... it was too early in his plans for that to happen.

The balcony led to no particular room, just a little carpeted area where there was a daybed, side table, and a small potted plant. He looked around curiously, the faint smell of ammonia in the air and walked quietly, leaving his shoes behind by the door he had walked in. The upstairs was relatively nice, he peeked around and saw that there was an office, a guest room, and what must be her parent's bedroom.

He looked around in vexation wondering where her room was, walking downstairs to where the living room was. He stepped down a small hallway to where the kitchen was and a family room before seeing another hallway and walking down it. There was a bathroom, a small laundry room, and.... _her room_.

He cracked his knuckles and with trembling hands, opened her door. He walked in, mouth slightly agape and looked around at the mixture of dark and pastel colours, she had a white bedspread with fluffy blankets and pillows all over it. Band posters and pictures were cut out and placed on the wall, making a collage. She had shelves with little figurines and such, it was relatively clean minus a few discarded clothes and the fact her bed wasn't made.

He sucked in a breath and smelled her perfume that she wore everyday--- that he smelled so strongly on her the other day. _Shit_.

He looked down and saw that he had a problem after thinking about that and willed himself to calm down being in such close quarters of her personal belongings. He walked over silently to her bed and sat down, absently stroking the material underneath his hand.

"What the hell am I doing?" He muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

His heart was racing and he was shaking a little, knowing that at any time he could get caught, he flickered his eyes over the floor seeing a t-shirt and pair of shorts and--- _goddamn_. 

He stood up and walked over, crouching down and picking up the flimsy material in his hands. The thought that she was wearing this same pair of underwear yesterday made the neurons fire in his head, he recognised the feel of it from touching it and shoved it in his pocket quickly. 

He stood up and walked over to her closet, her scent wafting out and clouding his mind like it was some kind of addicting drug. He leaned down and dug through the pile of clothes that were on the ground, recognising the thigh highs and picking them up, putting them in his other pocket.

He was about to get up when his hand hit something hard and he moved the clothes to the side, seeing a small black book that didn't have any writing on the front. The cover was cracked and the pages were yellowing but a closer inspection saw that it was designed to look like that. He furrowed his eyebrows and opened it up, seeing her writing and his jaw almost dropped to the floor.

It was her diary, dating all the way back to six month prior when the beginning of her senior year started--- when she joined his class.

His pulse raced as he thought about how dumb his luck was, he tucked it underneath his arm and stood up to his full height breathing out heavily and made his way to her bedroom door, before stopping and turning around quickly, going to her vanity and picking up her perfume to add to his collection of her precious belongings--- to add to his obsession with _his_ precious Y/n.


	7. HER DIARY⁷

_03/01/2021_

_Mr. Ackerman...._

_He's interesting to say the least he_ _keeps on looking at me in class.. not that I don't really mind it  
he's really attractive. _ _I didn't really notice that much until recently, he's always called me up to his desk but for some reason the other day when he did I felt flustered_

_03/02/2021_

_He took me home today, in his car it was raining and mom and dad were working at the hospital and he_ — _he put his hand on my thigh, it felt nice._

_03/03/2021_

_i feel like i'm going to pass out from horniness? or from embarrassment? i don't even know. today it was after class and i stayed behind after class and he touched me._ _it wasn't like before in the car, he felt me up and put his hand under my skirt._ _I don't even know how to react but it was amazing and I want more_

_03/04/2021_

_It's almost time to go to school, I couldn't go to sleep last night...._

He flickered his eyes down on the bottom of the page to something she had scribbled, most likely before she had to leave for school by how messy her handwriting was.

_Baby don't care about grades, just call me your lady_   
_If I pass the quiz, will you give me your babies?  
_ _Don't call me crazy  
_ _You love me, but you won't come save me  
_ _You got a wife, you see her daily  
_ _Don't know why you even need me_

_Teacher's Pet? If I'm so special, why am I secret?  
Yeah, why the fuck is that?  
Do you regret what we did in the classroom?  
_ _I'll never forget that_

He had read the most recent entries and he could definitely say that he wasn't disappointed by the way he made her feel. He flipped to the very first page, biting down on his bottom lip.

_August 21, 2020_

_It's the first day of school, senior year... yea definitely not ready for this shit  
_ _ok i just finished school and maybe it won't be such a bad year why? because I have a hot teacher too bad he's a teacher though, at least i can stare at him without being weird_

He flipped a little over to a new entry.

_September 27, 2020_

_I know that i've talked about Mr. Ackerman before but A... he's so cute that I don't even know what to do anymore_

A?

**_Who the hell was A?_ **

-

The next day in school, he was back in front of the classroom much to the majority of the classes dismay.

Miss Reiss was so sweet and kind— one of the best subs they had before and now she was gone. However, there was someone who was ecstatic to see him back even though she didn't show it outwardly. 

She had a bad night last night, she was doing laundry at around two in the morning when she couldn't sleep and couldn't find a pair of her underwear or thigh highs. 

Her journal had also disappeared but she wasn't too concerned, thinking it was just underneath the many piles of clothes in her closet or under her bed.

You gnawed on the end of your pen, not even caring anymore about showing emotions that you felt for him— memories from the other day flooding back to your mind and making you absently squeeze your thighs together remembering it. 

He flickered his eyes over to you for the briefest of seconds the tiniest tinge of pink spreading on his face from the way you were staring daggers at him before clearing his throat and continuing to teach class.

He didn't call you up to his desk like he typically did when he was done teaching and let his students work on the homework he assigned, so you assumed that he didn't want to see you— much to your vexation.

After the bell rang, you quietly packed up your stuff being a little bit slower but then once he didn't say anything you hung your head and began walking out of the classroom— but that was until the door closed and you looked up flushing when you saw him standing there, locking the door and covering up the window.

"Did you think I didn't want to see you?" He asked, with a small smirk twitching on the corner of his mouth.

"What? No." You lied rather badly considering how much your face was heating up.

He chuckled lightly and stalked towards you, not standing a mere two inches from you, "I think you're lying Y/n." He said, voice barely audible but low and gravelly.

The tone of voice he was using, it was hot but it also sounded authoritative at the same time and it made you want to drop to your knees in that moment but you didn't and instead felt insecure underneath his piercing stare. 

" _Go over to my desk._ " 


	8. SCHOOLGIRL KINK⁸

Your eyes widened; 

and you parted your lips, spinning on your heels and walking over to his desk a little _too_ eagerly. 

You stood awkwardly, shuffling your feet when he appeared behind you, his presence making you shudder even though he hadn't done anything. 

He guided you over to where his chair was and tapped your thigh as if to say ' _jump up on the desk._ ' 

He pushed some papers to the side as you sat down on the desk, heart pounding in your chest. He rested his hands on either one of your thighs, staring hungrily at your lips, until he closed the gap and pressed his soft lips against your own. 

It was like an explosion of all the best flavours in the world, it was soft, just a small brush lighter than a butterfly's wing, wrapping his arm around your waist and pushing you closer to him. 

The kiss slowly turned rougher, like your feelings for him. You had been bottling them up for so long that you just wanted him all in this moment. It was like he was trying to destroy your mouth, you eagerly pushed back, mouth opening just enough so that he could slide his tongue in. 

You both fought for dominance, him winning and taking over, he was now clutching onto your ass with both hands, skirt bunching up so that the coolness of the desk underneath you, touched your warm skin and caused you to shiver as you tried to get used to the sudden temperature change. 

He grinded his hips against your sex, the metal of his belt making you flinch and whimper a little, grabbing onto the table. He smirked a little and did it again, feeling the way your body was reacting.

You felt a pooling in between your legs, soiling your underwear with your arousal. He moved his hand around your waist and trailed it around your thigh, feeling the tops of your thigh highs, before sliding up and feeling the damp fabric getting increasingly more so as time went on. 

You gripped onto the edge of the desk when he moved his pointer finger in small circles around your throbbing clit that had been begging for attention since the both of you started. 

He bit down on your bottom lip pulling it out a little, sucking on it before tilting his head and going to your neck. He took the sensitive skin in between his teeth and began lightly sucking on your sweet spot while he continued rubbing you at an agonisingly slow pace. 

When he was satisfied in marking you, he slid your underwear down, exposing your lower half. A low groan slipped out of him, seeing how wet you were, how it was welling up and sliding down onto the desk. 

He unbuckled his belt, the sound of metal against metal filling the small area, mixing with your shallow breaths as you awaited him to finally give you what you wanted. 

He lifted up your skirt, wanting it to be on you when he fucked you and forced you down on your back. 

"Spread your legs, and put them in the air." He commanded. 

Much to your embarrassment in this position, you did what he asked, feeling extremely vulnerable as he looked down at you before gripping onto your thighs, the crook of his elbows on the back of your knees. He slithered his hand upwards, his fingernails digging into your inner thighs. 

He was quite large and you wondered if it was going to fit— but he was determined to make it. He lined up with your entrance and started pushing in, a hand fluttered over your eyes, mouth agape as he filled you up inch by inch, stretching you out, your velvety walls clinging to him. 

He reached over to move your hand from over your face, wanting to see how fucked out you were getting by just him being inside you. He thrusted once inside you, the sound of skin slapping together filling the empty classroom. 

He bit down on his lip, the lewd noises of how wet you were when he made that one movement making him one step closer to breaking—that's not what made him go feral, instead it was what _you_ did. 

" _L-Levi, please f-fuck me._ " You looked up at him with watery eyes and that's what made him snap— the use of his first name and the way you were begging so cutely for him to rearrange your insides. 

He leaned forward, grabbing onto the edge of the desk next to your head, deepening the feeling and he didn't even wait for you to adjust to his pace, he just thrusted over and over again. 

" _Fuck, love this tight little pussy._ " He moaned, your moans encouraging him to go faster— harder— _deeper_.

Every mind-numbing stroke he did, brought you to a blissed out state, only caring about pleasure, any ounce of dignity you had for yourself thrown out of the window. 

Your eyes rolled back, mouth open, thighs trembling from how rough he was being until he pulled out leaving you clenching around nothing. You were suddenly lifted up, turned around, and bent over the desk. 

He rested his hand in the middle of your back, gripping his other one of your hips and easily slid in, your insides wet enough to allow easy access. Your liquids flowed in small streams down your thighs with every movement he made inside you. 

His belt was slapping against your sensitive area, you didn't know if he was any closer to being finished but you knew you were, by the way your body would spasm and tremor every few seconds. 

" _Cum for me baby._ " He whispered in your ear, " _cum all over me and don't hold your moans back, I don't care who hears_ — _they'll know how good I'm fucking you._ " 

At this point, you didn't care. You felt the pressure of your orgasm about to take over, the burning pleasurable feeling being so much different from whenever you just use fingers. 

You threw your head back, a moan that increased in loudness as you orgasmed, " _Fuck—hngghh—L-Levi~!_ " He continued rutting into you, riding it out while your legs shook, seeing stars, mewling from the overstimulation and how sensitive you were. 

You cried out when he went faster, grunting, until he pulled out, a whimper slipping out of you. 

" _Be a good girl and get on your knees, bunny._ " He said, pulling you up and turning you around, looking at your fucked out face as you dropped to your knees in front of him. 

He grabbed into your jaw and slid himself in your mouth, and began face fucking you. You gagged and choked, tears running down your face. 

" _Look up at me baby._ " You rolled your eyes to meet his and he groaned, going faster and destroying your throat until he finally finished, filling your mouth up with his bitter liquid. 

" _Swallow it all._ " He demanded, putting his pointer and middle finger on your throat to feel you gulp. 

" _That's my good girl._ " 


	9. ARMIN ARLERT⁹

Mr. Ackerman;

drove you home after your "session" in his classroom, keeping one hand firmly on the steering wheel, while the other was gripping onto your thigh, much to your embarrassment— despite him seeing you completely naked earlier.

The sun was setting in the horizon, a pretty orange hue spreading through the car and you gazed out into the sky where a mixture of pinks, purples, and yellows splashed across the heavens like a piece of abstract artwork on an artist's canvas.

Levi glanced over at your face as you absently stared at the colours, mouth open in a small 'o' shape and smiled a little to himself, gripping the fat on your thighs.

When he pulled up to your house, you went to open the door until you were stopped by him grabbing you by the chin, pulling you in for a soft, passionate kiss; nothing like the ones in the classroom— which had been rough and confusing. 

You felt your face heat up as he bid you farewell and you stumbled out of the car up to your front gate, where you fumbled with the lock before slipping in and dashing into your house.

Levi watched you with amusement twinkling in his eyes until he saw a flash of white and he snapped his head over to the source of light and saw something—

 _Oh fuck_ —

It was a boy with blonde hair and he had his phone holding it up— having been recording their entire encounter in the car, he squinted his eyes, not recognising him but clenched his fist around the steering wheel and sped out of her neighbourhood quickly.

-

The next day at school, Levi stood outside of his classroom, feeling faintly panicked as he flickered his eyes around the hallways before they landed on him—

_That bastard..._

He left his post at the front door and stalked over to the group of boys, tapping him on the shoulder.

When he turned around, the smile on his face dropped and he looked vaguely disgusted being in his presence.

"Can I help you, _sensei_?"

"Yes you can actually," He said stiffly, trying to contain his bitter anger, "Come with me." 

The boy waved goodbye to his friends— the boy and girl which Levi did recognise as Eren and Mikasa, who were both in his class. 

The boy walked into the classroom as Levi shut the door rather roughly.

"What did you see yesterday?" He asked lowly, not turning to him.

"I saw you locking lips with a student." He said, frowning in disgust, "One of _your_ students if I'm not mistaken."

"Did you show anybody that video?" 

"I—" He was about to argue when Levi turned to him angrily, bringing forth an irritable and frustrated aura.

"Did. you. show. anybody. that. video?" He said, shortly, each word sounding like he was throwing piercing knives into his skin.

"N-No." He stammered nervously.

"Delete it." 

"What? No, you could get fired for something like this and I have every thought in mind to show this to the—" 

Levi gripped onto his collar, "What's your name, brat?" 

"A-Armin Arlert." 

"Well _Armin_ , if you don't delete that video, I swear to God I'll make sure you regret it to the day you _**die**_."

His words sent shivers down his spine and he fumbled trying to get the phone out of his pocket, showing him the video and watching as he deleted it and then deleted it out of the 'Recently Deleted' folder.

"I still have my memory." He muttered and Levi's eye twitched.

"I'm warning you brat." He said as the bell for the last period chimed. He straightened his clothes out and his entire mood shifted back to being professional, but before students started pouring in his classroom, he rested his hand on his shoulder—

" _Don't forget what I said._ "


	10. ACCUSATION¹⁰

You were doing a timed essay;

for Mr. Ackerman's class, when the phone ringing jolted through the silent classroom, startling you a little.

"Hello?" His soothing voice said into the phone.

He was silent for a little while, you chewed on the end of your pen watching as time went on, his eyebrows knit together and an agitated look appeared on his face.

"Alright, I'll come after I finish my cl—" 

He was cut off by whoever was on the phone and he clenched onto the pencil in his hand.

"Ok, I'll come by right now." Was the last thing he said before hanging up the call.

He stood up and looked with bored eyes into the class, despite him trying to stay composed, you could tell he was getting flustered by whatever had happened on the call a few seconds ago.

"I've been summoned to the office, please pass your papers up, we'll finish the timed essay tomorrow." 

One by one students handed their papers over the heads of other students and the person in the front row brought it up to his desk where he tapped the stack on the desk— when you looked at it, heat flooded to your face— before putting it in his desk drawer and locking it.

"Work silently on the homework until I get back." 

Levi walked quickly down the hallway, mind racing with different excuses he could come up with— just in case it's what he thought the call from the office was about.

When he reached the office, he knocked on the door which swung open to reveal a somewhat curvy woman with brown hair and rectangular framed glasses. She was wearing black slacks and a brightly coloured blouse— that matched her bright personality.

"Levi, how are you?" She asked cheerfully.

"I'm doing fine Hange, yourself?" 

"Just fine, except for this incident that we have to figure out. Now, you've been working at this school for nearly seven years, you're the best English teacher we've got, but this accusation against you is very detrimental to you and this school— now I have every right in mind that the student may be lying, because I trust you and your character, but what do you say about this?" 

"I'm a respectable teacher who cares about his students, but the line between student and teacher will never be crossed. I care about my students but not enough to hurt my career to be with one." He even added a small shudder as if to say that the thought disgusted him.

She nodded, tapping her fingernail on the desk, "The student has asked to stay anonymous but I think it could potentially be a bout of jealousy? Honestly though, to go so far as to accuse a teacher of being in a relationship with a student— ridiculous, I might suspend him for a while."

"Did he even have any proof?" 

"That's the thing, he didn't and when I asked him about it it only made my suspicion that he was lying by the way he reacted, our relationship goes way back Levi so I think I trust you a little more than the student."

"I appreciate it Hange, really, I'm glad for this job and I wouldn't want to have to leave this school." 

She clasped her hands together and beamed at him, "Perfect! I'll give the student a weeks' suspension and you're clear of suspicion— honestly so absurd really." 

He nodded his head and stepped out of the classroom, letting out a huge sigh of relief as he walked out of the office and down the hallways.

When he stepped in, there was loud chatter and he glared furiously at everyone whose blood ran cold underneath the stare and they all gulped, going back to their seats and looking away from him.

The bell finally rang two minutes later and they all gathered their stuff and scampered out of the classroom to get away from their scary teacher who had slumped in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Y/n come up here please."


	11. ANGRY¹¹

You got up from your chair;

and walked over to his desk with shaky legs, face already heating up by the way he was staring at you with a somewhat smoldering look, you could tell that he was mad about something.

"Get on your knees bunny." 

You dropped to your knees in front of him obediently and began moving your hand against him, watching the fabric becoming strained against his noticeable bulge. 

You were just about to unzip his pants when—

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

You both jumped and looked at the door. Levi shoved you under the desk and you ducked your head sitting in a w-position, biting down on your bottom lip.

"Come in." He said in a strained voice and the door opened. 

"Hey Levi!" Hange chirped, "I just wanted to tell you that I suspended that kid and to have a good weekend, alright?" 

"Yea, you too." 

She beamed and closed the door once more and you heard him chuckle, but that soon disappeared when he looked down and saw your hand shoved in your underwear, rubbing circles around your clit and trying to stifle your moans. 

" _Did I say that you can touch yourself, hm?_ " He growled, yanking you up so that the hard floor was cutting painfully into your knees.

"Did it turn you on that we were almost caught bunny?" 

You shook your head, rubbing your thighs together and he sneered, grabbing you by the face and looking in your watery eyes. 

"Don't _fucking_ lie to me." 

"'M not." You whimpered. 

"Tch," he scoffed distastefully and let go of your face, "fine since you're being such a disobedient whore today that means I have to punish you."

You nearly cried at those words, feeling too embarrassed to tell him the truth. 

" _Ride my thigh baby, since you're such a horny slut and can't go more than a few seconds without touching yourself_ — don't expect me to touch you though, you'll have to earn it bunny." 

You mewled and got up, his thigh nestled between your thighs, your arms around his neck. You grinded once against him, the fabric of his pants against your underwear causing you to moan softly in his ear.

The friction it caused against your clit made you keep going, trying to gain his attention. He even went so far as to go on his cell phone while you whined and begged for him to stop ignoring you. 

" _Levi_ — _L-Levi."_ You kissed the side of his neck, legs trembling and continued rocking back and forth," _Daddy-_ "

He froze, wondering if you had even noticed what had come out of your mouth in a high of pleasure and irritation. He didn't care though, he just gripped tightly onto your hips and began controlling how fast you were going, angling his leg upwards so it rubbed against your clit _every single time._

He pressed you down harder, making sure that your cunt was dragging roughly against the fabric. You gnawed on your bottom lip, your sweet moans becoming louder, your thighs tremoring from the build-up of your high you had been chasing after— you eagerly let him do all of the work, your head tossed back and your body growing weaker by the second. 

You were reaching that point, the familiar tingling pressure coming when he stopped moving and forced you to stop as well. You whined and he shoved a hand over your mouth, loosening his tie and sliding it off from around his neck. 

He took the tie and draped it around your own neck, pushing you off of him and shoved you forcefully over the desk, grabbing onto the tie and making it tighten around you. You sucked in a breath of strangled air and tried clawing at it but he stopped you by tugging harshly on it.

"I'm really pissed right now, so don't expect me to be gentle and _don't_ test my patience."

He ripped your underwear to the side and fiddled with taking off his pants, the metal of his belt clinking together— the same sound that always filled you with need and longing every time you heard it.

He pressed the tip of his dick against you and began shoving himself inside, not giving you time to adjust. Your mouth dropped open slightly from the feeling of being so stretched out and he chuckled lowly, slapping your ass which made your knees buckle underneath you and a wistful moan to slip out. 

" _Such a good little slut, taking me all the way like that, I've trained this slutty little hole well, haven't I?"_

Your arms were suddenly pulled back behind you and bound together by his leather belt, leaving you completely at his mercy as he began slamming rough, deep strokes that hit your cervix every time. 

You slipped out almost immediately, brain completely blank— saliva dripping from your agape mouth at the way he was choking you and yanking on the fabric around your neck— barely able to breathe.

" _Look at the way you're getting so fucked out baby, nobody else can make you feel this good right? You have to spread your legs for your teacher to get the pleasure you want._ " 

The degrading words were so harsh but somehow they managed to make you more out of it— the words, the way it was burning by the way he was fucking you, everything made you blissed out.

He intertwined his fingers in your hair and yanked your neck backwards, pounding ruthlessly into you, your entire body growing limp, his moans and grunts, the sound of skin slapping against skin getting louder the harder he went.

You couldn't even moan anymore until he moved up, his breath tickling the shell of your ear, " _Call me what you did before bunny._ "

" _Daddy?_ "

" _Fuck_ ," He groaned, gripping onto your ass and doing one stroke that almost lifted your legs off of the floor.

" _D-Daddy_ — _nghhh_ — _fuck._ " Your cries were coming out high pitched and frantic wanting more of him, your mind crazed with the longing you had for him. 

The leather was cutting into your wrists but you didn't care— he pulled out of you, turning you around on your back to see your fucked up face and the way your little hole stretched around him so perfectly, sucking him in greedily.

Your face was flushed and a few hot tears were falling down your cheeks from how good it was. He lifted up your legs, putting your ankles on his shoulders and gripped onto your breasts as you got fucked dumb by him— fucked dumb by him being inside you.

He watched the way your back arched, your legs tremble and the way your body would flinch by how close you were. He reached his hand down to your clit and rubbed it a few times before doing something you weren't expecting. 

He smacked it _hard_ with his fingertips which sent you into a spiral of pain and pleasure as your hips finally thrusted upwards by the forcefulness of your release, spraying all over him, wanton moans of ' _daddy_ ' reverberating through the walls of the classroom.

" _Good job bunny, you cum so well— look so pretty for daddy._ " He grunted, rutting into your sensitive hole while you came down from you high. He bit down on his bottom lip, clenching his eyes shut before pulling out, fisting his hand over his length and cumming on your thigh that was dripping from your own finish.

He grasped onto the desk, hips stuttering as his cum came out in spurts, you lifted your head up looking with half-lidded eyes as he painted your leg with his seed.

You leaned your head back right as he lifted up one of your legs and looked down at you panting and mewling, his face having a pink hue across it.

" _You better calm down enough for round two, bunny._ "


End file.
